


A sweet moment

by theballadofcarol



Series: Klaine Valentine’s Day Challenge [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofcarol/pseuds/theballadofcarol
Summary: A little intrusion into Blaine’s first morning moment





	A sweet moment

#####  Day 2: You take my breath away, QUEEN 

Blaine’s first morning moment usually starts with a soft breath tickling his nose.

Kurt, his beautiful husband, is asleep laying on one side in front of him breathing slowly from his nose and Blaine takes a moment to admire this man that decided to marry him.  
The covers hover around his hips which leaves a wide amount of skin to watch; his flat stomach, his strong arms and really all his naked torso that seems made of porcelain.  
Raising his eyes a little bit Blaine finds himself to look at Kurt sculpted jaw line, his slightly open pink lips and closed eyes with slim eyelashes that brush against his fingertips.  
Blaine sighs, a small smile growing from his lips, he’s so lucky.  
The light of the window clashes on Kurt back sending reflections all over his profile making him look...god Blaine can’t even find an adjective to describe him.  
Lovely,  
Angelic,  
Ethereal.  
Slowly, slowly two pair of eyes open revealing the prettiest mix of blue and green the world has ever created, they’re slightly glossed and look like crystals. 

“Hi”

A gentle voice, a sweet smile and Kurt is awake, staring lovingly at Blaine.  
He reciprocate the smile and gently grabs Kurt’s hand, placing a kiss on his ring before continuing a path all over Kurt’s arm, finally reaching his cheek.  
There he leaves hundred of little pecks, one for each freackle that Blaine adores, until Kurt is chuckling under him. 

“Good morning, husband”

Kurt speaks again, bright smile never leaving his face and Blaine can’t help but caress his face, eyes drawn to his lips and unable to speak yet.

“Uhmm, want a kiss?”

Kurt murmurs letting our a little laugh and nuzzling his face in Blaine’s hand.  
The sound resonate inside the walls. Outside the faint noises of cars passing by can be heard along with the wind entering from their slightly open window. An ambulance passes and the sound is loud once next to their apartment but then fades away just as quickly as it came. The light shifts due to a few fluffy clouds and now the room is darker, quieter but still warm and cozy.

“I could give up all my life for just one kiss”

Blaine whispers, trying not to break the spell of this wonderful moment.  
In a few minutes they’ll have to get up, dress up, make breakfast and leave to start the week. Then it will all be too fast, places too crowed, sounds too loud and heads full of different thoughts. But now it’s just them, for another few minutes is just them. 

Kurt takes Blaine’s face in his hands and gently lifts his head before kissing him, slow and full of love. Blaine closes his eyes losing himself to the sensation, everytime is like the first time. He slides his lips along Kurt’s and focuses on his upper one as Kurt does the opposite.  
It’s magnificent, Blaine could continue doing it for hours, for forever actually, he could trade his need to breathe to replace it with Kurt kisses. Each one is different, each one is perfect and Blaine can’t get enough.  
Then, he feels Kurt’s tongue teasing him, asking for entrance and he smiles a little bit. He opens his mouth wider and let it in, joining his too. The kiss becomes more heated, Kurt takes control adding passion and pressure. His hands roams over Blaine’s torso, hot pressure over his nipples, his stomach and gripping his waist.  
At the same time they continue kissing,

kissing,

kissing.

Kissing until Blaine needs to breathe,  
Kissing until he can’t think straight anymore,  
Kissing until all his mind can understand are Kurt lips and Kurt himself.

Then it ends.  
Kurt slowly moves away letting his head fall on the pillow with a faint “bump”. His hole face screams happiness as he leaves a small kiss on Blaine nose before pushing him with his back on the bed while saying something about a shower. Then he gets up, his warm body leaving Blaine’s side before going in the bathroom. Blaine misses the feeling of closeness already but he can’t help but smile, staring at the ceiling while catching his breath after that mind blowing kiss.  
He will join Kurt soon but the moment he gets up the bed means leaving this perfect morning moment behind, and he won’t do that yet. He raises his hand up in the air and admires the silver ring around his finger then slowly brings it down brushing his finger tips along the edge of his lips, where he can still feel Kurt warm. 

Blaine’s first morning moment usually ends with a huge smile and lovely thoughts.


End file.
